Tawfret
Once a lush world of forests and lakes, Tawfret has fallen under a vicious curse. Enraged by the cruelty of Mizar's Drone occupiers, King Jeff cast a curse of zombification upon them - but alas, the world itself was contaminated, and now the forests are dying and dark swamps are consuming the lakes. Tawfret consists of three zones, the Bog, the Bridge, and the Castle. Juno will meet King Jeff at the end of the Bog and will be given the Tri-Rocket Launcher if he asks for it. The player may also ask to watch how King Jeff's curse contaminated the once beautiful world. There are 10 Tribals hidden within the Bog and the Crowbar is required to rescue all ten (see below for instructions on obtaining the crowbar). A Gemini Holder can also be found in a side area which can be accessed by destroying all of the Zombie Drones in the first main area. The Bridge are contains 12 Tribals, and rescuing all 12 also requires the Crowbar. The Crowbar can be obtain by giving the pair of pants found on the giant tree in the middle of the lake to Gimlet. Floyd, a robot and former member of Mizar's army, is also found in this area. As Floyd was blown apart attempting to save a group of doomed Tribals, he cannot join the Jet Force team until he is reassembled. Floyd Parts Three Floyd parts are scattered across the abandoned town, and take the form of a shiny swirling light. They are picked up by walking into them. * One can found to the left of the church, outside. * A second part can be found by dropping into the chimney on the rooftop of the church. * The third and final part is found in a passageway that requires the Crowbar to access. On the building where Floyd is located, there is a door at the ground level on the backside. The door must be blown up with Tri Rockets. Inside you will find the Flares in a chest and a trapdoor which will open if you have the Crowbar. Inside this area is the final Floyd part, as well as a Tribal. The Sniper Rifle, Flares, and Remote Mines are also found around the town. This is the only area in the game that contains the Remote Mines. Once Floyd has been reassembled, Co-op play is unlocked. A second player can take control Floyd at any time. Two Bonus Totems can also be found near the treehouses located at the beginning of the Bridge area. Vela can access an underwater cavern that contains one totem. Lupus can hover over to the treehouse with the life force door for the second totem. After completing the Bridge, Juno must lay siege to the Castle. The Castle marks the first appearance of shielded drones. These drones must either be attacked from behind or sliced in half with Shurikens. Six Tribals can be found within in the castle as well as another Gemini Holder. At the end of the Castle is the game's first boss battle. Juno will battle with Fet-Bub and must first blow off its fangs. The fangs must be attacked right before the boss itself attacks. Once the fangs are destroyed, Fet-Bub's antennas must be destroyed. Again, they can only be damaged just before the boss attacks. Once both the fangs and antennas are gone, the face can be targeted. After enough hits to the face, Fet-Bub is destroyed and Juno heads off to Mizar's Palace. Zones * Bog * Bridge * Castle Category:Planets